What Happened To Our Forever?
by Anne van Lieshout
Summary: Beck and Jade. They've always been Bade, haven't they? Beck loves Jade. Jade loves Beck. Easy. Simple. But when life decides to take a dramatic turn, causing Beck's life to turn around, will he be able to do it without the love of his life? Or will the pain slowly take him away? Forever...


**Heya! Well, this is another story about Bade. This is more like my style of writing, and I hope you like it! **

Loving her is like falling in one of those beautiful dreams, that never ends. I can't imagine life without her.

"Beck, watch out!" she screams, but it's too late. I can't dodge the truck, coming closer and feel how the car is flipping over. I hear her painful, and loud scream, making me want to fall apart. But I can't. I need to find her first. The car has stopped flipping, and I try to release myself from the seatbelt. I look around.  
"Jade!" I shout. "Jade, where are you?" There's no reply. Now, it's time to panic. "Jade!"  
I hear a little groan on my right side and try to find any sign of life next to me, in this dark, dark night. Then I see her eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes, that light up my world.  
"Beck…" she whispers, holding out her hand. "Beck, stay with me."  
"Forever. Forever and Always." I whisper back and squeeze her hand.  
"Beck… I love you," she whispers, slowly closing your eyes.  
"No," I tell her, panicking again. "No, you can't say your goodbyes now. Jade, be strong."  
"I don't think I can," she tells me. I can hear the crack in her voice that I've never heard before.  
"Jade… Be strong. Be strong like the girl I fell in love with years ago. Be strong like the girl that would scream at me, just to prove she's right. Be strong like the girl I promised to stay with. I would never leave, no matter what. Because that's who you are," I feel tears coming into my eyes, and I try to fight them, but it's no use.  
"You will never leave me Beck. You'll always stay with me. Because that's who you are," she tells me, and I can see the tears rolling down her cheeks. It breaks me that she cries. She never cries.  
"I love you, Jade," I tell her, knowing it's no use. She smiles a little and takes her last breath. Slowly the grip on my hand releases, and I see her becoming paler, and paler, and I feel her becoming colder and colder. "No… No! Jade, wake up! Jade! Wake up!" I shout, shaking her. I don't know how long I've been sitting there, but eventually, two arms grab me from behind, and pull me away from her. I don't fight. I can only stare at her lifeless body, being taken away from me.

I don't eat. I don't drink. I don't sleep. I can't do anything. Every once in a while, my mum comes a long at my RV, asking me if I don't want to go out with some friends. With that 'nice girl', Tori. I always tell her I have a lot of homework. Which is not a complete lie. I burry my grief into my work, and that's my way of handling this situation. What else am I supposed to do? Cry my heart out, until there's nothing left. I did that already. At her funeral. I was literally dragged away from her dead and peaceful body.

I try to talk to her every night. My mum is taking me to a 'special' doctor tomorrow. But there'll be no tomorrow.  
"I miss you Jade."  
"Where did you go?"  
"I hope you're happy, where-ever you are,"  
"I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you,"  
"I will always stay with you,"  
"I love you,"

I walk towards a field. A magnificent field, just across the river opposite the little farm Jade and I used to go to when we were little. I feel the cold, metal gun in my back pocket, stinging me. I take a last breath as I pick up a flower. It's a cyclamen. The flower that means goodbye, resignation. I walk further and find an Iris. The flower that means flame. The flame Jade had in her, all these years. I pick it up and slowly destroy as I know, Jade's flame has gone. Blown out by death. But Iris's can also mean Promise in love, Hope. I guess that has disappeared too. But the last flower I see. The Glove Amaranth. It stands for Unfading Love. My love for Jade will never fade, no matter what happens between us.  
I sigh again, and take the gun out of my pocket. I point towards me head as I say those last words.  
"I love you Jade," I whisper.  
"I love you too Beck."  
Her voice, it seems so real. So lovable.  
"We'll be together, forever…" I whisper.  
"And Always..."  
And I pull the trigger.

Loving her _was _like falling in one of those beautiful dreams, that would never end. I couldn't imagine life without her. And I still can't.

**So, this is basically what I usually write. Short, tragic stories. Hope you liked it, and please review! **


End file.
